1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handgun, having a frame, a firing pin, a barrel mounted thereupon, a slide for sliding reciprocating movement on said frame, a trigger pivotally mounted upon the frame by a trigger pin, a trigger rod member pivotally connected to the trigger by means of a pin and having a control surface, a spring loaded sear pivotally mounted upon the frame by means of a sear pin, a hammer pivotally mounted to the frame by means of a hammer pin, a hammer spring acting onto the hammer, which hammer includes a searing surface and a half-cocked notch, which sear includes a tang for engaging the searing surface of the hammer, and includes a control projection for engaging the control surface of the trigger rod member, which sear is rotatable between a hammer locking position and a hammer release position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such guns are generally known as semiautomatic pistols which can be fired in a single action mode and in a double action mode, as well.
Such guns should lend themselves to be fired quickly and accurately. Further, they should lend themselves for a safe operation because faulty manipulations, for instance, under stress can lead to an accidental firing of the gun. Such an accidental firing of the gun due to a faulty manipulation can occur when decocking the gun. A decocking of a cocked gun is accomplished generally, in that the operator pulls the trigger slightly and simultaneously holds the hammer with his thumb to slowly move the hammer into the decocked position. The hammer can slip off the thumb such that accidentally a shot is fired. It is also desirable to have a gun which can be operated easily to establish various states such as safety on, safety off and decocking.